After School Special
by DarkLovesLight
Summary: Prompt Fill: Anything with cheerleader!Santana riding an enthusiastic/smug punk!Quinn's face and/or strap on.


**Prompt from Gleekinkmeme: Anything with cheerleader!Santana riding an enthusiastic/smug punk!Quinn's face and/or strap on.**

**Disclaimer: Character's aren't mine**

Quinn couldn't help the smug smile from tugging at her lips as she gazed upon the girl standing in front of her house: "Santana, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut the crap, Fabray," Santana gritted out, nervously glancing around the neighborhood to make sure no one was watching them interact, before softly adding: "You know why I'm here."

Quinn let out a small laugh, her fingers already itching for action but first she would tease: "Indulge me.."

Santana's eyes narrowed dangerously: "Are you really going to make me say it?"

The former blonde smiled, almost, innocently.

Santana could clearly see the lust in hazel eyes and if she hadn't been so horny herself, she would've given Quinn some of her own medicine but she just couldn't wait any longer so she softly murmured: "I want you to fuck me…"

Quinn's smug grin threatened to split her face in two but she still couldn't let go just yet: "I didn't hear you, could you repeat that?"

A near animalistic growl burled up from deep within Santana's throat and she was ready to spew fire in the form of insults but Quinn quickly cut her off with a harsh, needful kiss, teeth clashing, lips molding together and tongues battling for dominance.

Quinn tried to pull away but Santana swiftly followed, kicking the door closed with her foot before pressing up against it and pulling the rebel girl with her, entangling her hands in pink hair, scraping her nails along the skull.

The Skank moaned her appreciation into Santana's mouth, her own hands wondering along the lean body, clad in that sexy cheerleader outfit before remaining on the tan flesh of her thigh, rounding around before squeezing that plump, round ass.

Santana broke off the kiss and gasped for air; there was something about the way Quinn touched her behind that always made her instantly wet.

"Quinn?" she breathed out between pants as the other girl started to kiss, lick and nibble along the column of her neck.

A hum was her only acknowledgement.

"Your mom..," the brunette trailed off unable to say any more.

"Gone… family visit," Quinn mumbled against her skin, never ceasing her ministrations.

Santana groaned at the prospect of an empty house at their disposal and she pulled Quinn up for a hungry kiss before demanding: "Take me," as she guided one of Quinn's hands to her center.

With one last suck, Quinn pulled away fully from the cheerleader: "I have something else in mind for you," and she guided the Latina up to her room.

There she got comfortable on her bed, back against the comforter, hands behind her head as she impatiently watched Santana: "What are you waiting for?"

The brunette furrowed her brow: "You're not even getting undressed? Do I have to remind you how unsexy you look in that outfit? Like seriously, where did you find that shirt? On a homeless guy?"

Quinn gazed down at said piece of clothing, it had some minor smudges on it and was twice her size and shrugged: "It's comfortable, now do you want to bitch some more or do you wanne ride my face?"

Santana swallowed as a pleasant shudder ran down her spine, she still wasn't used to Quinn being so sexually vocal but god it was a huge turn-on.

As she began to pull off her clothes, Quinn stopped her: "Leave them on, I like a girl in uniform," she wriggled her eyebrows in a way that would make every girl swoon.

Santana caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she moved to straddle the pink-haired girl's waist, bending down yet just staying out of reach: "You want me?" she asked, grinding her hips down once.

"Baby, you have no idea how much," Quinn groaned, breathing hard through her nose.

"You wanne taste me?"

"All the time."

"Then what are _you_ waiting for?" Santana husked in the Skank's ear, nibbling softly at the lobe.

Quinn growled a d her hands, those sneaky bastards, already had a hold on Santana's spanks and probably ruined panties, nearly ripping them from long, tan legs.

Within seconds, Santana sat in the desired spot: thighs on either side of Quinn's head, knees digging in the pillows below and hands tightly gripping onto the wooden headboard because she knew she was going to need it.

"A bit closer," Quinn urged, arms encircling the brunette's thighs carefully, like she was afraid they would break.

Santana happily obliged and lowered her body until she could feel Quinn's warm breath against her, no doubt, wet center.

"Right there," Quinn breathed out, licking her lips at the sight: "Now relax and enjoy.."

Santana had some witty remark ready but lost it as the former blonde's tongue flattened against her clit, foregoing soft, teasing licks for immediate firm stimulation of the bundle of nerves, sending sparks of pure pleasure through the Latina.

Quinn set a murderous pace, lapping at Santana's swollen sex like a sugar-crazed animal eating cotton candy.

The obscene sounds of her licking and sucking just added to Santana's pleasure and she soon found herself coming apart above Quinn but that didn't stop the said girl and she even bit the sensitive flesh; making Santana cry out a strangled moan.

Her hands fell to tangle in pink hair, tugging just hard enough to bring Quinn so much closer to her.

The Skank would've smiled smugly if she wasn't buried so deeply into wet hotness, her tongue darting out to Santana's opening while her nose applied just enough pressure on her clit.

Although breathing proved somewhat difficult, Quinn couldn't even fathom the thought of stopping as Santana's nails dug into her skull.

"God, Q, Right there!" The brunette whimpered, pressing herself down even further as she actually started to rock her hips back and forth, riding Quinn's face without abandon, panting for much needed air.

It was like the rebel girl knew exactly when to extend and when to retract her tongue in order to bring Santana so close to an orgasm, yet not fully, frustrating the brunette beyond belief: "Fuck, Q!"

Quinn smiled, stopping and peeking out from under the Latina's legs: "What?"

Santana's mind went blank when she saw the former blonde's luscious lips, wet and swollen and completely coated with her juices.

A very unintelligent, primal sound escaped Santana's lips and her eyes fluttered close for a moment but when she reopened them and saw the too smug grin plastered on Quinn's face, she composed herself: "Get to work and make me come or I will make your life a living hell!"

Quinn snorted amused at the empty threat and she gave Santana's clit a teasingly slow, shallow lick before husking: "It already is.." and she plunged back in with renewed force and vigor, working her tongue in all the right angles, places and rhythms while her finger caressed Santana's thighs.

The brunette's previous complaints were now replaced by full-blown moans and screams, once again burying her hands in Quinn's hair.

At this rate, it didn't take long before Santana's senses were overloaded by pure, white pleasure, coursing through her veins at lightning speeds, making her nerve-end tingle and twitch deliciously.

As she came down from her high, she slumped on her side, panting deeply as she enjoyed the last bits of pleasure leaving her body: "That was amazing.."

It remained silent for a few moments and she wondered if Quinn had just left but then a hot body pressed against her back and a tongue ran along her ear before a husky voice whispered: "Who said I was finished?"

Santana took a sharp breath and goosebumps ran all over her body as a hand gripped her hip and turned her on her back.

She was met by hazel eyes, set ablaze with lust and she gasped as something poked her leg: "Little Quinn?"

The pink haired girl nodded, rolling her hips and pressing the strap-on against Santana's still sensitive center: "She missed you.."

Santana let out a strangled groan, raking her nails along the back of Quinn's neck in need as the former blonde attacked her neck once more, not even having the sanity of mind to tell her not to leave any marks because her senses were set ablaze by her mere presence.

Though she would never admit it, Santana liked this new side of Quinn and all the advantages it brought:"Q… fuck me.."

"Tatata, Santana, have you forgotten your manners?" Quinn admonished playfully, loving how the brunette squirmed beneath her.

The Cheerio smirked, not yet ready to let the other girl have all the dominance before she surged forward and captured Quinn's bottom lips between her teeth, tugging almost harshly before soothing it with her tongue.

Quinn groaned, her hips rocking forward on their own accord as she gazed down at Santana, laying there with that come-fuck-me-look creeping along her features: "God, I love it when you get rough with me," she rasped.

"Yeah? You like a little pain with your pleasure?" Santana breathed out, smirk firmly in place, as her hand slid under Quinn's shirt so she could rake her nails along the rebel's back, surely leaving pink lines upon it.

"God, yes!" Quinn moaned loudly before surging forward and claiming Santana's mouth for her own, her tongue invading the warm, wet, all too familiar territory.

"Quinn," Santana mumbled between kisses: "I need you inside…now," she emphasized the words with another rake of the nails, making the former cheerio shudder with pleasure.

This time, Quinn obeyed and after running her hand up and down Santana's slit a few time, gathering the wetness before coating her faux cock with it.

She aligned herself at Santana's opening and slowly pushed inside, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as the clit-insert gave the perfect pressure.

Santana had a very similar reaction, her hands clawing at Quinn's butt, urging her faster and deeper, aiding her with her trusting, their rhythm slowly building up to the perfect symbioses of bodies, covered by a sheen of sweat.

"Oh, god, I love your cock!" Santana all but screamed as she felt her orgasm near once more, her head falling back into the pillow as she arched her neck.

"Who's making you come?" Quinn panted out next to the brunette ear, never slowly down her thrust even through her abs were killing her.

"Your cock is making me come, the Cheerio breathed out, the coiling in her stomach getting tighter with every thrust.

"Again!"

"Your cock is making me come!" Santana screamed as Quinn hit that one spot within her and she let go, pleasure coursing through her once more, clouding her vision with sparkles and stars.

Quinn herself followed only moments later, a content smile spreading along her lips as she fell next to Santana and took off the harness, lazily dropping it next to the bed as she tried to catch her breath.

~0~0~

After making sure she was decent or at least didn't look like sex, Santana went downstairs where Quinn, still very much undressed below the waist, was waiting for her.

"Seriously, Q, did your modesty die along with your sense of fashion?" she remarked irritated.

The girl smirked smugly: "Just admit that you love it," and then she teasingly removed her shirt, dropping it besides her feet, presenting herself in all her glory.

Santana took a jagged breath, her eyes slowly taking in the sight of all that milky white skin, before she regained her composure: "I look much better naked."

That playful smile tugged at the rebel's lips, leaning forward until her lips were a hair breath away from Santana's, whispering: "Only one way to find out," as her hands played with the edges of the girl's skirt.

"How alluring as that sounds," the brunette breathed out, her eyes finding hazel ones, teasingly leaning in: "I have to go," and she pulled away just as Quinn was about to dive in, earning a frustrated sigh.

"You're no fun.."

Santana smirked: "I beg to differ," she trailed her hands from the other girl's neck, down the valley between her breast, over her rock-hard abs, between fold still wet from their previous activities.

She took a good swipe of the moisture, making Quinn gasp harshly, before she brought her fingers to her mouth, licking them clean slowly and thoroughly.

The rebel girl's breath had become heavy and ragged by the time she was down and all she could utter was: "You tease.. you unbelievably sexy tease.."

The Cheerio smiled at this, kissing the other girl once more, very thoroughly, sucking the breath out of her lungs before pulling back: "Always a pleasure, Miss Fabray."

Quinn smirked, opening the door: "Until next time, Miss Lopez."


End file.
